Taste My Beat
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Kamio, an iPod and Atobe. In the kitchen. Dancing. And praying that the maids don't enter. Shonen ai, BeKami.


**Pairing: BeKami (Atobe x Kamio)**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai – already established relationship so therefore also AU, implied situations (though can be interpreted as you please), probable slight OOC-ness. Slightly edited from the original version that was originally posted in the BeKami livejournal community.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play.

* * *

**

**Taste My Beat**

"Blood on fire!" Kamio sang, swinging his hips in time to the beat. He tapped his fingers in time to the guitars on the polished marble counter and wove gracefully around the kitchen as he made his morning cup of coffee.

He was wearing a pair of boxers that hung loosely around the bones of his hips and a sparsely buttoned shirt; his eyes were closed gently as he danced to the music pounding in his ears from the iPod clipped to his slim waist. Pale skin shone in the morning sunlight, and as Atobe entered he stopped involuntarily to watch.

Kamio was oblivious to the world; all that mattered was the music running through his veins. He sang along where he knew the words, and danced around the spacious room as if it were his stage. Atobe continued to watch him, transfixed at the grace and yet amused at the compromising position he'd found the other boy in.

As he spun around Kamio's eyes opened briefly and he caught sight of his boyfriend in the doorway, smirking. Instead of making a fuss and storming off embarrassed Kamio decided to indulge himself and instantly snapped his eyes shut again, pretending that he hadn't noticed the Hyoutei captain's presence.

Kamio began adding direction to his dancing, and slowly made his way closer and closer to the silver haired boy. As the track changed he opened his eyes, already knowing that he was standing in front of the Hyotei star.

"Good morning." He said with a smile, and Atobe found himself smirking back. Suddenly a thin pale hand extended towards him, and the deep blue eyes sparkled. "Come dance with me?" Atobe's smirk slipped, and he blinked in confusion. Kamio sighed and grabbed the taller boy's hand, dragging him to the centre of the kitchen. Thin fingers ghosted over the wheel of his iPod and selected a song, turning up the volume as high as it would go so that the room flooded with the static beat.

Atobe rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. He was barely more dressed than Kamio but the sparks of electricity that fired every time their skin made contact was worth any and all embarrassment of being seen by the maids.

One of Atobe's hands found its way to Kamio's hip, the fingers rough and calloused from tennis, rested gently on the delicate bone. He knew that Kamio wouldn't break, but at times like this he wouldn't take any chances. The small red head could be so fragile, and yet so strong, it was hard to know where the line was drawn and where it just blurred into insignificance.

Having never before understood the concept of 'being in the rhythm' Atobe suddenly found that he understood completely. In an instant the music coursed through his body like fire, and the body pressed against him moved in time with him. Everything was just so perfectly synchronised that for a moment the world stood still, and it was just the two of them. Alone together, in a world of perfection.

Noticing his boyfriend was distracted Kamio smirked and pushed his body closer, the static beat from the headphones and heat from the skin on skin contact sending electricity through both of their bodies. "Rhythm ni noruze!"

Atobe glanced down into his lover's eyes and bit his lip as the younger boy bit at the skin on his neck. For possibly the first time in the relationship, Kamio noted, Atobe was lost for words. Music and dancing was Kamio's territory, and he was most definitely reigning supreme. He tugged on Atobe's shirt, to bring the older boy down to his level and pressed his lips against Atobe's. Biting his lip as they broke apart his eyes flashed mischievously. He gave the silver haired boy a few seconds to regain his composure fromt eh kiss before flashing a smile to his boyfriend and spoke over the music.

"This is the rhythm. Now taste my beat!"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**Title inspired by Anna Tsuchiya's album of the same name (she's great; go listen)****. The song at the start I was thinking of is "Blood on Fire" by AAA, the line that Kamio sings is from it and the beat is what I had envisioned as I wrote Kamio dancing.**

**I have nothing to say other than I like Kamio in so many different pairings that I'm working on trying them all out. Kamio needs more love. Though BeKami is one of my favourites.**

_- Completed: 4__th__ March 2007_

_- Mayoki_


End file.
